Rocket's Firebird Rescue
Rocket's Firebird Rescue '''is the 40th and final episode of the second season and series finale of the Little Einsteins. Synopsis Rocket shares his favorite story with the quartet: "The Firebird." The storybook contains animated illustrations showing the Firebird's spreading of music in Russia wherever it goes. However, for a wicked ogre traps the Firebird and silences all music in the nation. The team want to save the Firebird so they set off on a mission to rescue the Firebird from the ogre's clutches and bring music back to Russia. Characters 'Main Characters ' * Little Einsteins (Last Appearance) ** Leo (Last Appearance) ** June (Last Appearance) ** Quincy (Last Appearance) ** Annie (Last Appearance) ** Rocket (Last Appearance) * Firebird (First and Last Appearance) '''Minor Characters * Little Nerpa (First and Last Appearance) * Forest Instruments (First and Last Appearance) ** Flute (First and Last Appearance) ** Violin (First and Last Appearance) ** Xylophone (First and Last Appearance) ** Trumpet (First and Last Appearance) * Color Shapes (First and Last Appearance) ** Green Circle (First and Last Appearance) ** Blue Square (First and Last Appearance) ** Red Triangle (First and Last Appearance) Villains ' * Katschai (First and Last Appearance) * Music Dragon (First and Last Appearance) DVD Description Before you can say "Blast Off!" the Little Einsteins are zooming through the sky in a new movie that's jam-packed with action, music, magic and fun. Besides Rocket, what's big, red and can fly? Meet Rocket's new friend: the mysterious Firebird! She sprinkles magical music power everywhere she flies, filling the world with beauty and joy. But when a mean ogre captures Firebird, it's up to Rocket, Leo, June, Quincy and Annie to travel all the way to Russia to set her free and bring music back to the world. Soar over the golden spires of a Byzantine palace. Discover St. Petersburg, and explore snowy Siberia, where you'll meet a freshwater baby seal and much more. Remember, only with your help -- singing, dancing, and playing instruments -- can the Little Einsteins complete their mission and save the day. Inspired by the music of Igor Stravinsky's "Firebird" ballet and filled with messages of teamwork, friendship and compassion. Amazon.com Description The Little Einsteins are a talented group of musically-inclined, preschool-age friends who just happen to have a rocket ship named Rocket for a friend and a knack for helping those in need. In this animated adventure, it's up to Leo, Annie, Quincy, and June to preserve music around the world by traveling to Russia to free the magical Firebird from the grip of a music-hating ogre named Katschai. Set to themes from Igor Stravinsky's "Firebird" and featuring the art of Wassily Kandinsky, Faberge eggs, and Matryoshka Nesting Dolls, this full-length ''Little Einsteins adventure conveys the basic gist of Stravinsky's "Firebird" ballet in which the Firebird casts a spell of energetic dance and sleep upon the creatures of a magical kingdom. Prominent musical themes are emphasized by linking them to specific onscreen characters and their actions and basic musical terms like adagio and allegro are introduced while the Little Einsteins promote friendship, cooperation, and compassion and engage the active participation of young viewers by encouraging them to clap, sing, dance, and pretend to play musical instruments. The bonus episode "Rocket Soup" emphasizes teamwork and introduces orchestral instruments with the help of Dvorak's "Humoresque No. 7" and Paul Klee's painting "Moonrise." Art and Music * Featured Art ‘’Improvisation’’ by Wassily Kandinsky * Matryoshka Nesting Dolls, and Faberge Egg by Carl Faberge * Featured Music ‘’The Firebird’’ by Igor Stravinsky Quotes * "We have the feather, the Firebirds feather right here!" (Little Einsteins; in tune of The Firebird) * "Swinging side-to-side, sashay up and down, aerobic, aerobic." (June) Notes * This episode's animation is more detailed than in previous episodes. Trivia * This is the final episode. Gallery Lerfr-cover.jpg|Official DVD Cover Lerfr-12.jpg Lerfr-13.jpg Lerfr-11.jpg Lerfr-10.jpg Lerfr-09.jpg Lerfr-05.jpg Lerfr-07.jpg Lerfr-04.jpg FBR1.jpg Lerfr-03.jpg Vlcsnap-2019-03-12-19h49m03s868.png Lerfr-02.jpg Lerfr-08.jpg Vlcsnap-2019-03-12-19h49m51s588.png C3431DBD-41ED-48D5-B7D1-97F4BD77C297.jpeg 5951067F-1768-406B-BDF1-1BC751A5AC42.jpeg 141EFD94-572E-4107-A646-83D0AC3BE4FB.jpeg 6AF28E70-169C-4B4F-896F-40B181D2D3D9.jpeg 08395FAA-BCB2-46BA-AB20-60952E1B4ACA.jpeg 181163B3-344D-48A6-925F-FA4C35BBAA6C.jpeg FF79131C-6709-4ED8-9201-40298A1AC027.jpeg Production Information '''Label: Walt Disney Home Entertainment Genre: Animation Running Time: 45 Minutes MPAA Rating: Not Rated Studio: '''BABY EINSTEIN; CURIOUS PICTURES '''Aspect Ratio: '''1.33:1 '''Actors: Erica Huang, Aiden Pompey, Jesse Schwartz, Natalia Wojcik Category:Films Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Season Two Category:Episodes Category:Feature Length